jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks Toasted
JeremyWorks Toasted'' ''was a former Saturday morning programming block on the American subscription network JeremyWorks Channel. It was broadcast every Saturday morning from 6 a.m. to 11 a.m. It was similar in format to the Australian children's television program Toasted TV. History Origins Coming soon! Programming Former programming * The 78M Show * Alaina Gleen * Alyvia: Princess Kingdom * Cartoon World * Donkey Kong Country * Emily, Ravi, and Julia * Invader Zim * JeremyToons * Jeremy's Wacky Life * JeremyWorks Remixed * JeremyWorksTV * Life of Teenagers * Little Mattie * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Paint!: The Series * Sonic X * Sparkles and Gloom * SpongeBob SqaurePants * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * What about Mimi? Programming blocks * Toasted Retro - This block primarily aired classic animated programming, it also aired several live-action series. * Toasted Flicks - (also known as Popcorn for Breakfast), It was the blocks movie block, It has aired films on some Saturday mornings, It consisted of movies like Paint! and Life of Teenagers. Film airings * The Adventures in Medieval: The Beginning * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * The Alaina Gleen Movie * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Alternate Reality * Alternate Reality 2 * Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions * Animals Story * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Anastasia * Antz * Arlene: The Story Began * Arlene: The Second Part * Arlene: The Rise of Good & Evil * Arlene: The Final Part * Balto * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Balto III: Wings of Change * Barnyard * Bee Movie * Cartoon World: The Movie * Cartoon World: The Movie 2 * Cats Don't Dance * Chicken Run * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Curious George * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Gnomeo and Juliet * Greenwoods * Go City! * Happily N'Ever After * Hop * Hotel Transylvania * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * JeremyToons: The Movie * JeremyToons 2 * Jonah: A Veggietales Movie * The Lego Movie * Life of Teenagers * Little Mattie: The Movie * Little Mattie * Legend of the Wicked Witch * The Lorax * Lucky & Master * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Natalia's Story * Nathalie's Family * Objects Island * Objects: Time Warped * Olivia's Life * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Over the Hedge * Paint! * Paint! 2 * Paint!: Color Forever * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Princess and Prince Adventures * The Princess and the Pauper * Puffy * Quest for Camelot * The Road to El Dorado * Robots * Shark Tale * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie * Stuart Little * Stuart Little 2 * The Tale of Despereaux * Tales of the Journey * Tales of the Journey: Wild West Story * Twin, Duo, and Two * The Twisted Tales of Classic * The Wrath of Magic Girl TV special airings Coming soon!Category:Block